dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Base Camp Guide
Finding a camp Pre-camp exploration is key to knowing where to go to get different resources and where to set up camp. It is a good idea to set camp on the corner of as many Biomes as possible. This will make the finding and getting of materials and different foods easier than being in the centre of a Biome. Also, it will be very convenient to make camp near Beefalos or Pigs for Manure. This will make food creation easy and will mean that the player will need to worry less about starving. However, Forest, Swamp, and Rockyland Biomes are notably difficult to set a base in. * If you are making a large camp in the big world there is a clear space and a beehive (always)is often near forest so better bring manure by yourself * The vast number of Trees in the Forest can cause an obstruction that the player must chop down. This can be resourceful, but highly irritating. If you create a basic Campfire close to a tree, the fire will spread rapidly and clear a large area for you. Chopping the Burnt Trees yields Charcoal for a Crock Pot or Drying Rack. * The Rockyland Biome's stone ground means that the planting of Berry Bushes, Saplings, Trees and Grass Tufts is impossible. The player may want to make camp just off the edge of this biome, for easy access to Boulders and for farming capability. * Swamps are to be avoided for camps in early game, due to the occurrence of Tentacles, Merms and Mosquitoes. Do not camp here, unless you have great preparation or it is necessary. The player should choose wisely before setting a Fire Pit, Science Machine or other utilities of this nature, down, for they are hard and counter productive to remove once placed. * Camps are usually of a circular shape, centered around a Camp Fire or Fire Pit. This makes it possible to use all your utilities and Farms without having to stray into the dark at night time. Base Camp Set-up Guide If a location has been chosen near an Ocean, place the fire pit just inland from the ocean to give yourself room for important items. # Placing your camp close to the road will help to make travel and exploration much faster. # Place the research machine (Science Machine, Alchemy Engine or Shadow Manipulator) inland, preferably near the Fire Pit. Science stations aren't often used, so it's a good idea to place them on the edge of the camp, but in range of the Fire Pit. # Collect Manure and Berry Bushes and plant them near some Tooth Traps or Walls so that players can trap and kill Gobblers easily. # Next, gather Grass Tufts, Saplings and Pine Cones and make Farms of each in an area near the Fire Pit. # Hunt for Meat or Morsels until you have enough food to last a long time. (at this stage, a Crock Pot is a good idea.) # Wall yourself up to survive incoming hound attacks and your camp will be like a fort. # If a sinkhole is near your camp remember to make a camp there too! To camp underground go to the Guides/camping underground. Biomes Forest: The only truly sustainable forms of Meat/Morsels will be Pigs, and occasionally Redbirds/Crows. Swamp: They do not have a plentiful source of Meat/Morsel and are very dangerous because they house the Tentacles, Merms, Spiders (later Spider Queens) and Mosquitoes. But with the aid of a Crock Pot, the foods available are an invaluable resource in replenishing hunger. If you are thinking about setting up your camp for a more challenging playthrough or just in general, the Marsh Camp Guide can help you out. Savanna: Arguably the second best biome for food because there are Rabbits and Beefalo roaming about. Beefalo are difficult to kill but with a bit of kiting and very minimalistic materials (i.e. enough to build a spear) they can be reliable food sources. Beefalo (if you obtain a Beefalo Hat) can also serve as extra protection against hostile creatures. Grasslands: The least threatening biome, and home to the most plentiful food source, The biome includes plenty of Grass and Saplings which are key components in building Traps. Traps set up at the mouth of a Rabbit Hole will grant a steady income of Morsels, and the traps can be utilized more than once per day with a reliable yield of approximately 10-30 Morsels per day (assuming multiple Traps are placed and harvested regularly).